


Introduction To A New Life

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diaper Usage, Diapers, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, hypermessing, im absolutely shit at summaries, may have more parts but its undecided, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Max’s parents never came. David made it work though. He even convinced Max to confess that he liked ABDL! Anyways, Max was in his room, pacifier in mouth and rattle in his hand, talking to one of his favorite toys. Beforehand, Max had wanted Neil to visit him since they lived so close together. But Max never asked when.Basically, Neil walks in on Max talking to his toys, in a diaper.





	Introduction To A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt.

”They’re not coming.” Max said sternly.

Max sat down on the nearest log with David behind him.

”Stop saying that Max! They’re coming, I’m sure of it!” David reassured.

”You don’t fucking understand David. They’re not coming.”

”Don’t worry Max, Gwen has been trying to contact them.”

”Fucking ’trying’ David. ’Trying?’ Its...” Max gave up and sighed.

They waited in silence for a few minutes. Max’s confidence was dead in the ground. Max felt something on his face. He sniffled. He wiped away the tears dripping down his face. 

”Max?” David had walked and stood to the right of Max.

Max didn’t wipe any more tears away. He just turned his head to the left. The tears hit the ground and expanded outwards. Max felt his entire body go limp. David stood him up and pulled him in a hug.

”Shh... shh...”

”Calm down, I’m here for you.”

”You’re a good kid, Max. I promise you that.”

”David!” David heard Gwen call in the distance.

David kneeled in front of Max.

”Max... you can come if you want but you can stay here if you want to. I’ll be right back, alright buddy? Don’t go anywhere.”

David went over to Gwen.

”Yes?”

”They’re not answering. Every call goes straight to voicemail immediately, which means they... probably changed their numbers...”

David sighed.

”Stay right here, I’ll be right back.”

David went back over to Max.

”Hey.” David greeted.

”Hey,” Max replied, eyes red.

”You want to stay with me?” David asked seemingly out of nowhere.

”Yes.” Max immediately said.

David wrapped his arm around Max as they watched the sunset.

”Don’t worry buddy. We’ll figure this out.”

...

David had been fighting long and hard for custody over Max, but eventually got it. They were both in the car together, Max looking out the window as they were traveling to David’s home.

”What makes you happy, Max?” 

”I mean...” Max sighed.

”I keep telling myself nothing but... a lot of things do.”

”Like what?”

”You, my friends... um...”

”Don’t worry Max, I won’t judge you. I’ll get you anything you want, no matter what it is.” David reassured.

”Really?”

”Would I lie to you?”

Max chuckled. Silence.

”I like... I like...” Max rubbed the back of his hands.

David looked in the rearview mirror. Max looked at his eyes in the mirror and was convinced that he would never be judged by a man with those eyes. Max sighed.

”You know how babies are treated right?”

David nodded with a hum.

”With like... rattles, bottles, pacifiers, cribs... diapers...”

David nodded again. Max averted his eyes out the window.

”I like... to be treated like a baby. I like acting like a baby and... using a diaper.” Max sighed, clearly uncomfortable to be confessing this to David.

”You know what? Just forget it. It's stupid and-”

”I can do it.”

”What?” 

”I can get all those things for you?”

”Really?”

Uncomfortably long pause.

”Would I lie to you?”

...

There were still about 3 weeks until the official end of summer. Ever since Max told David about his weird likings, David kept his promise. He proceeded to buy all these babyish things for Max, in which Max almost cried at first sight of them, which was really out of character for him. David created some rules and a little schedule for Max before he first let David baby him. Max struggled a little bit to open up to him, but eventually let himself. Max was pee shy at the time with David, causing Max’s desperation to go off the charts!

\---

”Do you have to go potty, Maxie?”

”N-No...” Max shivered in desperation as he moved in circles.

”I got a bottle with your name on it Maxie! But only if you use your diapee, because holding it in is bad for you.”

”I won’t!” 

David held the bottle in front of Max. Max watched as he slowly waved the bottle around. He thought of the contents inside as ocean waves, as running water in a river, as flowing waterfalls, as...

Max shook himself awake. The stream had started full force a short while ago. He grabbed the bottle and started to suckle on it as he leaned against a wall and spread his legs and let the pee fill up his diaper.

\---

Max had changed since then. He wasn’t afraid to use his diaper in front of David as much as before. Anyways, after a week of living with David, Max had found out that Neil lived about a block away from him. Max had given his number to both Neil and Nikki before camp ended. Max had suggested that Neil should come to his house. Neil agreed but never said when. Max would then find out that it was a mistake to ask him when.

...

”Daddy Davey!” Baby Max exclaimed.

”Aww it's my little baby Max, is it?”

”Yah, yah!” Max held out his hands, motioning David to pick him up.

Before David could pick him up, he heard the doorbell ring.

”Someone’s at the door.” David ruffled his hair.

”Go play with your toys, buddy, I’ll get the door.” David got a pacifier and a rattle and handed it to Max.

David ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Neil.

”David?!” Neil yelled, confused.

”Hiya Neil! I adopted Max after his parents never picked him up.”

”Oh, well how are you?” Neil asked, being courteous despite his attitude towards David during camp.

”I’m good thanks for asking! Max is upstairs. The room in the corner.”

”Alright!”

Neil climbed up the stairs and walked until he reached the door to Max’s room. Neil opened the door and couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

”Aww, Mistew Honewnuts!” Max said, pacifier in mouth and rattle in hand. 

He was sitting in front of a bunch of toys but was mainly focused on the bear that had there for him.

”Max?”

Max turned as his heart dropped. He scurried to take the pacifier out of his mouth and to hide himself. He peeked his head around the corner.

”Ay... Neil!” Max nervously chuckled.

”Long time no see, huh?” 

Neil struggled to keep his laughter in.

”What-” Neil snorted.

”What’re you WEARING?” 

Neil couldn’t contain himself. He laughed hard as Max sighed. Max walked out to reveal himself. Neil laughed even harder at the sight of him. Max sat down and waited for the laughter to die down. Neil wiped his eyes as he started to calm himself down.

”So,” Neil chuckled.

”Seriously-Seriously man, what’s with the outfit?” Neil asked.

”I like it. It... actually makes me happy.”

Neil sat next to him. 

”How does it make you happy?”

”I don’t man...” Max scratched the back of his head.

”It's just one of those things that I like... Getting treated like a baby. Acting like one...” 

”C’mon man, I seriously doubt you like this.”

As if on cue, David came in with a baby bottle in his hands. He handed it to Max.

”Here you go. You boys don’t start too much trouble now!” David said as he left.

Max started to suck on the bottle before be drank about one-fourth of the bottle. 

”You were saying?”

Neil sat there wide-eyed.

”But... but why?” Neil asked.

”You got a problem with me?”

”N-No, I’m just curious why you like it.”

”I don’t know. It's like how you like science! I don’t like it, but you do. And for me, I like being a baby, and you don’t.”

”Okay... good point.”

”Alright, so anyways...”

Max and Neil went on to talk about various things, such as camp and life, with Max occasionally sipping out of his bottle every time Neil talked. Neil was in the middle of a conversation when he was interrupted by Max’s stomach rumbling. 

”Does baby need to go potty?” Neil teased.

”Not yet. Baby’s getting there.” Max responded.

In reality, Max was at a 5/10 on the desperation scale before Neil arrived. Max sipped his bottle after his response before finishing the whole bottle.

”Damnit!” Max threw the bottle inside of the crib.

”Baby has no milky?”

”Shut up Neil. Do you want a tour around the place?”

”Fine.”

Max stood up as Neil followed him.

”Nice fuckin’ diaper man” Neil said as he slapped the back of Max’s diaper.

”Don’t touch my ass, you fuck!” He sighed.

”Anyways, this is my crib. Literally.” Max said while showing his baby crib.

”Oh come on...” Neil facepalmed at his joke.

”C’mon Neil, the joke was right there!”

”You didn’t have to make it!”

”You already know I did. Anyways, these guys right here are real friends.” Max said, pointing towards his toys.

Max showed everything in his room before showing off most of everything in the house. Neil chuckled as Max struggled to get down the stairs in his bulky diaper.

”Shut up!” Max could hear Neil from a mile away.

The more Max walked around the house, the more desperate he got. With one more tiny chuckled from Neil as Max went up the stairs, Max realized Neil wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. Max was now an 8/10 on the desperation scale. Max and Neil sat down and started to talk before Max started to let out some gas.

”Ugh, what’s that smell?”

Max turned red and wide-eyed.

”Seriously Max?” 

Max just put the pacifier in his mouth and the rattle in his hand as the mess started to touch the back of his diaper. Neil took these things away from as he continued what he was saying. As he talked, he noticed Max squirming and pretending to rest his hands on his crotch, when in reality he was trying to delay the inevitable. Neil had an idea.

”Are you a real baby?” Neil asked.

”Um, yeah?”

”Stand up,” Neil said as he stood Max up.

He dragged Max over to the mirror that was in the room.

”Stand up straight.”

Max followed. Neil placed Max arms to the side, removing his way of holding from the front.

”W-What is this for?”

”Baby inspection,” Neil said.

”Ya know, to make sure you’re a real baby?” Neil said, pulling the first thing he could come up with out of his head.

Neil now knew that Max had no way of holding besides his muscles, which was just a step away from collapsing. Max was heavily breathing as Neil was ”inspecting” him.

”How much is this going to take?” Max asked, voice slightly trembling.

Max could feel a few drops of urine come out.

”Don’t rush me.”

After a minute, of ”inspecting,” Neil stepped out of view of the mirror.

”Now close your eyes.”

Max did so, hoping it would end soon. Max’s whole body trembled. 

”I’m going to hit your knees. Don’t ask because its just part of the inspection.”

Neil hit both of Max’s knees, hard. Max spurted for two seconds, and let out some gas. 

”Alright...” 

Neil discreetly made his way into the bathroom and filled a cup of cold water. He made his way back in.

”Can you squat for me?”

”I c-can’t...”

”Why not?”

”I just can’t...”

”Fine then, I’ll do it for you.”

Neil pushed down on Max’s shoulder forcing him to go into the squat position. Max couldn’t help himself. His left land moved and covered his crotch with his forearm. His hand reached under him and covered his bottom.

”Move your right hand up.”

Max did so. Neil planted the water up below his hand. All of a sudden...

Neil pushed Max’s shoulder down again, causing him to land on his behind and his hand to fall into the freezing cold water. Max made scared sounds as his bladder flopped, causing him to fill up his diaper with warm urine. He immediately took his hand out and tried to cover himself, but to no avail. The stream lasted for about a minute before it died down. But Neil wasn’t done. Using his surprising amount of strength, he picked up Max and put him back into the squatting position.

Neil whacked Max’s arm causing a little amount of pain and pushed on his stomach. Max struggled to keep up with Neil’s tactics. His body forced out the mess, causing the diaper to bulge out slightly.

After about thirty seconds, Neil let go of Max. Max’s diaper was bulging out a little bit more now. He quickly covered his behind.

”Just use your diaper wittle Maxie!” Neil suggested.

”N-No!”

”I know it hurts to hold it in like that. Just let go Max...”

Max waddled his way over to the nearest wall. He leaned his back against it as he slowly started to remove his hands. The warm, creamy mess quickly came out, plopping at the bottom of his diaper. 

”Ahh...” Max said as he relaxed even more.

After about a minute of leaning against a wall, Max wasn’t even feeling close to done. He pushed himself off the wall and squatted, pushing it out as hard as he could. Max’s diaper sagged down an incredibly irregular amount, but Max’s stomach did not feel comfy at all. Max’s face was beet red at this point. Max pushed as hard as he could on his stomach and in his bowels. The weight of the mess was eventually becoming too much, causing him to fall and sit in his own mess. Max nonetheless continued to push. After five minutes of absolute torture for Max, his duty was fulfilled. The mess elevated Max ever-so-slightly off the ground because his legs were spread. If he really stretched, then his toes could touch the floor.

While messy Max was doing his business, Neil proceeded to open every window in the room.

”Can I have some help here?” Max said, between his panted breaths.

Max extended his arm for Neil to grab. Neil struggled for a while, but eventually, Max was back on his feet.

”Thank god, finally,” Max said, still out of breath and sweaty.

Max wouldn’t have even noticed or felt the second wave of urine come out of him if it wasn’t for Neil.

”Um, Max?”

”Yeah?”

Max looked down.

”Oh. Whatever.”

Max paused, the stream still continuing.

”Can you go get David please?” Max said over the sound. 

Neil quickly did, and when he came back Max was still peeing. 

”Hey David. How’s it going? If it's going good then I definitely fucked that up for you,” Max said and chuckled as the stream finally stopped.

”Well, Max... it all went good until I realized I put the wrong powder inside of your bottle.”

”What. Did. You. Put?” Max asked slowly.

”L-Laxatives...”

”Why!” Max sighed.

”Ah, whatever. Me and Neil enjoyed it anyway.” Max said.

”W-What! No!” Neil said, putting his hands up in defense.

Max started to push out the little amount of mess that was left.

”Yes, you did! You were the one who made me do it in the first place!”

”Fuck you! I did do that, but that didn’t mean I liked it! All I liked was that I humiliated you!”

”I saw you eyeing my fuckin’ diaper stash!~” Max teased.

”I wasn’t... I would never f-... D-Don’t believe a word he says!” Neil said turning to David.

”Neil, if you wanted to try out one of Max’s diapers, you could’ve just asked,” David said.

Max smiled as he looked at Neil’s stupid embarrassed face.

”I didn’t! Just believe me!”

”Alright, I’ll believe you. Can you help me change Max?”

...

Neil had said he could stay for as long as he wanted. Once Max was changed, Max and Neil went to their usual talking spot and David left the room.

”If you just wanted a diaper, you could’ve told me! I would’ve fuckin’ teased you, but I’d still say yes!” Max assured.

”I never wanted one!” Neil yelled.

Max sighed.

”Whatever you say man.”

”I never said or implied that I wanted a diaper.”

”Look, Neil.”

Max reached into his stash of diapers and pulled one out.

”I’m going to talk with David, alright? That should give you enough time to change yourself.”

”I don’t...”

Max shushed him.

”See you in a little bit.” Max set the diaper down next to him.

Max left the room. Neil crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. He looked at the diaper that was set next to him. Neil unfurrowed his brow. He looked back up at the ceiling then back down. Until...

...

”Hey N-” Max cut himself off.

Neil was struggling to put his pants on due to the bulky diaper that he was wearing.

”Max!” Neil jumped. 

He tried to pull his pants up as hard as he could while jumping but fell over in the process. Max held his arm out with a reassuring smile. Neil looked at him before taking it.

”Take those pants off, man. You don’t need ’em,” Max suggested.

Neil reluctantly took off his pants and threw it off to the side. He sat down and avoided eye contact.

”Neil?” Max sat down next to him.

Neil said nothing.

”Neil I’m... I’m sorry for teasing you so badly earlier. I was just in the moment and... I’m sorry,” Max genuinely apologized.

”Still friends?” Max held out his hand for Neil to shake.

Neil looked back at Max. He sighed. 

”Yeah. Friends.” Neil smiled as he shook his hand.

They both sat in awkward silence. 

”So how does diaper feel?” Max asked.

”It’s... It’s n-nice... It’s soft, it's c-comfy...” Neil shyly said.

Max could hear Neil’s nervous breathing and see him shaking. Max made a move and held Neil’s hand.

”It’s alright Neil...” Max tried to comfort.

”F-Fuck, I’m so sorry... I’m so weird a-a-an-”

”Neil. Don’t be nervous. I’m not here to judge you.”

Neil squeezed Max’s hand as he continued to shake. Max took it even further and decided to embrace Neil. It seemed to work, as it decreased his shaking by a little bit. Max rubbed circles in Neil’s back. Once Neil’s breathing regulated and shaking halted, they broken away.

”T-Thank you...” Neil thanked.

Neil took a deep breath.

”No problem.”

They sat in silence yet again.

”Hurting me was a good idea to make me desperate, Neil,” Max admired.

”What? O-Oh yeah! I banged my knee while rushing to the toilet and it made me need to go a lot more, so... I learned that from experience.”

”Also the water and the squatting? That fucked me up pretty badly. That was also good.”

”Thanks...” 

Neil's cheeks were dark pink. His breathing and shaking started right back up. Max noticed this.

”Neil?” Max said.

”Wh-What?” Neil replied.

”Do you like me?” 

Neil’s breathing and shaking went faster than ever before. Tears started to roll down his face. The world around him was turning into a void. He felt warmth around him and heard a steady breathing pattern. Neil tried to copy this breathing.

”M-Max?” Neil said in a weak voice.

”Just follow my breathing.”

Neil did so, and his world began to light back up.

”Neil? You alright now?”

Neil nodded. They sat in an even longer silence.

They both avoided eye contact.

”I don’t... I don’t know why I have these feelings. I just hate that I have them. I don’t want to like you but at the same time I really do. I just can’t hide my feelings from myself.”

They still avoided eye contact.

”I-I actually feel the same way about my feelings. I try to cope with them by teasing you so much and trying to humiliate you, but it just doesn’t work.”

They both sighed at the same time. They looked at each other.

”Guess we’re both gay, huh?” Max chuckled nervously. 

He looked away.

”Y-Yeah.”

Max turned back to Neil, their faces now close to each other. They were so close! Max just wanted to close the gap. Nervous Neil, the one who had just had a panic attack, closed the gap between them. They could feel each other’s soft breathing on each other as they passionately kissed. They broke away after about twenty seconds.

”I-I felt this way b-b-back at camp! I’ve b-been wanting this but I was too nervous to t-tell you. You were always in a b-bad mood and I thought you’d... you’d call me a fag...” 

Max was the one to close the gap this time. They kissed for an even longer time.

”I would never,” Max assured.

”B-But before you would always l-lash out at people...”

”Because I had a reputation to uphold!” 

They both smiled at each other.

”F-Fuck man... my heart hurts...” Neil said.

”Mine does too.”

David came into the room. 

”Hello! You look good in a diaper Neil!” David handed them both a bottle.

”Thank you...” Neil said.

”Are you sure you used the actual formula and not any laxatives?”

”Yes, I’m positive. I looked at the labels this time.”

”Good.”

David left the room.

Max was about to drink when Neil stopped him. Neil raised his bottle indicating a toast.

”To friends with benefits?” Neil asked.

”To babies,” Max said.

”Oh, well... that too.” 

They clicked their bottles together and drank. Max drank a little while Neil drank the whole thing.

”Damn!” Max said.

”I was thirsty. And I liked it.” Neil smiled.

”You want mine? I’m not that thirsty.”

Neil took it, unscrewed the cap, and chugged the entire thing.

”Aah...” Neil said as he finished.

They went on yet again, this time discussing their feelings for each other since it started. Neil squirmed. He was desperate to pee but didn’t want to interrupt his boyfriend’s sentence. 

”Neil?” Max said, breaking Neil out of his daydream.

”Do you need to...?”

”Y-Yes.” 

”Just let go then.”

Neil spread his legs and relaxed as much as he could. Nothing.

”I c-can’t do it in front you I’m too nervous...”

”You want me to help you?”

Neil nodded. Max reached his hand out and pushed on Neil’s bladder, so far only a few drops.

”I can p-probably do it if you’re not watching.”

Max hid behind the corner. He watched as Neil let go. Neil felt his warm urine envelop him in pleasure. His pupils seemed to spin around. He enjoyed every second. Max smiled as he watched Neil drool, entranced and hypnotized. Neil slumped lower and lower until most of his lower back was touching the ground, eyes spinning in hypnosis. The stream had yet to stop. The stream had continued until two minutes passed. Once the two-minute mark had hit, Neil’s diaper started leaking. Neil’s whole body went numb as he was still in bliss. Neil pushed on his own bladder. He didn’t even feel or see that he was pushing his bladder, due to the trance that he was still in. Even now, his bladder was being pushed on, but the long flow of warm pee still continued strong. After another minute, Neil was finally done. He shook himself awake and sat up. He wiped his mouth of the drool. He looked around him and saw the small puddle of pee floating about around him.

”Damn dude,” Max said as he came around the corner.

”I’m sorry for the puddle.”

”Don’t worry, it’s fine.”

Neil squished his soggy diaper. Neil made happy sounds as he shook himself out of the hypnosis yet again.

”Guess there was a reason you wear a yellow sweater all the time.” Max laughed.

”Guess there was a reason you have shitty parents,” Neil retaliated.

Max laughed harder.

”Damn Neil! Never thought you had it in you!” Max continued to laugh.

Max walked over and held his hand out for Neil he grabbed.

”Sorry again for the puddle...”

”Stop being so apologetic man... you’re too nice.”

Neil planted a kiss on Max’s cheek.

”That’s why you love me.”

Max blushed.

”Don’t worry, I’ll clean the puddle,” Max said.

”No I-”

”Don’t worry, I got this,” Max assured.

”DAVEY!” Baby Max yelled.

”Yeah?” Max heard from wherever David was in the house.

”NEILY HAD AN ACCIDENT!” 

”Okay...” David yelled back.

Shortly after, David came into the room.

”So Neil...” David started.

”Just shut up and change me.”

Once the puddle was cleaned up and Neil was changed, David left the room. Neil was wearing one of Max’s shirts because his sweater was drenched in pee.

”So Neil, how was baby’s first accident?” Max asked.

”Um... I’m not for it or against it?” Neil relplied.

”You’re so full of shit, I saw you fuckin’ drooling over there.”

”Alright, I really loved it,” Neil admitted.

”Good to hear!”

”Will it always feel that good?” Neil said with the most genuine curiosity Max had ever seen.

”Yeah.”

Max grabbed a pacifier and shoved it inside of his mouth. Neil’s eyes drooped. He groggily climbed into the crib and drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow. Max grabbed his own pacifier and climbed into the crib. He snuggled next to Neil. Neil instinctively grabbed Max. 

”Oh, Neil...” Max said looking at his sleeping face.

”Just wait ’till you shit yourself.” 

Max drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by one of my friends in Discord. Its undecided if I could make more parts of this series. Don’t really know though.


End file.
